TO SUBSPACE AND BEYOND
by Heretostay123
Summary: The heroes of Nintendo band together to save the world from a brand new evil that none of them have faced before. It's time to save it...AGAIN
1. Chapter 1

**TO SUBSPACE, AND BEYOND**

**By: Heretostay123**

**This is my first fanfic, so yeah. Tell me what you think of it, and if I should continue with other chapters, and submit ideas for the plot/storyline. **

**Author's note- Nintendo owns all rights, and I do not. **

**P.S: Those who injure themselves by laughing or crying out of there seat will not be able to sue me. YES, this fanfiction WILL be funny. MWAHAHAHA, I AM AWESOME. Oh yeah, it'll be sad too. BTW, this is a Smash Bro's fanfic. **

**CAUTION! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

**FIRST SETTING IS IRRELLEVANT AND IS ONLY FOR BRINGING HUMOR TO A SERIOUS THING**

The _Star Fox_ was flying along in the area above the Jungle, as Fox and Falco leapt from their seats in the cockpit, waiting for Slippy to bring them the extremely important package.

Fox cried out, "SLIPPY, HURRY WITH THE PACKAGE!" he had an 'anger vein' twitching on his forehead. "WE NEED IT IF WE ARE GOING TO SURVIVE!"

Falco casually nodded in agreement. The rest of the crew for the large ship, a whole 2 people, was in the maintenance room, doing maintenance things. That left Slippy with the package. He came sprinting down the corridor…. And slammed into the door, for he forgot it was not open, and broke his nose. Fox opened the door and punched Slippy in the face, and he promptly said, "I tink by noze. I bight need to shee a dotor, AND WHAT DA HECK BAS DAT FOR YOU JERT".

"Bad Slippy, no running in the hallways or yelling at master." He then punched him again, this time in the arm. "At least the package is unharmed. FALCO, THE PACKAGE IS HERE!" he said, excitement evident in his voice. Falco again nodded in agreement, his face emotionless. Slippy slinked back to his quarters while secretly murmuring, "You'll get yours, Fox."

TRANSITION TIME

Meanwhile, in the forest full of…..wood… (That was a joke), a young man in a green tunic and hat, and white tights walked up to a sword with a purple hilt stuck in a trapezoid-shaped stone. He gave the sword a tug, and it came loose. _SCORE, Zelda is gonna dig me now,_ he thought to himself. _I got the Master Sword!_ He took a few practice swings, chopped the head of a moblin (Zelda monster for those Zelda noobs, look it up), and a put it in the sheath, which he found behind the trapezoid-shaped rock. He made sure that his metal shield, bow, quiver, boomerang, and bombs were all secure and marched on.

He saw a large ship that appeared to be wearing a scary looking mask on in the sky and thought, _that's one evil looking piece of machinery_ and drew the newly obtained Master Sword. Not a second later, a strange looking, green dinosaur appeared beside him and emitted a strange noise. "I'm Link, he told the dinosaur, who replied by saying, "iYoshi!" Link didn't know what this meant, but he decided to call the thing Yoshi.

Together, they pursued the large ship at a moderate speed, stopping only for urine breaks. A strange purple haze of particles began to pour from the ships now open cargo bay, spreading throughout the clearing they happened to be in.

Strange, green tinted men with red eyes began to form from the particles with a murderous look pointed at the two heroes.

Link thought to himself that came from the direction of the arena_ I hope Zelda is okay._ He unslung his shield and got ready for battle. The next thing he knew, all went to heck.


	2. Chapter 2

**TO SUBSPACE AND BEYOND**

**By: Heretostay123**

**Prologue Part 2**

**This is my first fanfic, so yeah. Tell me what you think of it, and if I should continue with other chapters, and submit ideas for the plot/storyline. **

**Author's note- Nintendo owns all rights, and I do not. **

**P.S: Those who injure themselves by laughing or crying out of there seat will not be able to sue me. YES, this fanfiction WILL be funny. MWAHAHAHA, I AM AWESOME. Oh yeah, it'll be sad too. BTW, this is a Smash Bro's fanfic. **

**CAUTION! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

**Forgot to add that the first one was prologue part 1**

**This one is ENTIRELY relevant. Sorry about part 1, here we go…..**

The strange beings surrounded the trio of warriors, one with blue, shining armor, blue hair and a blue cape and a crown, one in identical armor, but with crimson hair with a head band tying it back, and the other had more muscle and bigger size, wearing a deep blue armor and a red cape, also with blue hair spiked up with a head band. The battlefield in which they stood was littered with half broken arrows, fallen structures, and the bodies of brave men.

The two with blue capes wielded razor sharp rapiers that were shining in the sunlight, while the one in the red cape held a large, two-handed sword that dwarfed the other two blades. They held them aloft, speaking in a rapid, unintelligible language, warning them to back off. The green creatures started advancing regardless the blades.

The three warriors gave each others worried glance, then nodded simultaneously, then snapped to action in a split second. The two with rapiers flicked out and stabbed the creatures, removing arms and legs like a hot knife through butter. The bigger warrior swung the great sword with ease, cutting everything in its path in half.

The puny creatures stood no chance against the mighty men. Not moments later, the fellows regrouped near the fallen structure that was their castle. The larger said to them,"Marth, Roy, we must move to the hidden passageway." He gestured to the red haired man, "Roy, see if you can burn a way through this. Marth," he said, gesturing to the other blue haired man, "Gather the remaining survivors. Tomorrow we make for shelter."

**TRANSITION TIME PUNKS**

Link and Yoshi stood in the midst of a sea of green and red, fighting for their very lives, for the beings kept the onslaught coming. Link's shield arm was getting tired from the countless beatings it took, as his sword arm from swinging it too and fro. Yoshi had rolled into an egg that magically encased him, and was now speeding back and forth, smashing every thing he could.

Link thought to himself, _we can't hold out much longer,_ his vision blurred with sweat. Yoshi rolled up next to him, panting from exhaustion. They started to run into the trees, hoping to lose their relentless enemy. They tripped, stumbled, and plowed through the forest, barely keeping out of reach from the nearest creature. They collapsed on a ruined temple's near wall, unable to move anymore.

They watched the horde approach, half the size of the original 500 creatures. They glanced at each other, and realized that it was the end. Yoshi whimpered softly, Link emitted a sigh of exception, _so this is how I go…. I expected Ganandorf to kill me. Oh well._ They were watching the beasts approach when a blue streak of light swept through the lines, a fireball incinerated multiple enemies, and blade slashed multiple creatures.

Link and Yoshi looked up and saw their saviors, a boy angel, a pink ball of flesh, and a short man with a moustache and overalls. The angel said to them, "You'll be ok. Hold on." And they blacked out…..

**THAT'S RIGHT, I'M BRINGING ROY BACK! Apologies for the shortness, I just feel like one page stories on each character, so yeah. Please review and such.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TO SUBSPACE AND BEYOND**

**By: Heretostay123**

**Prologue Pt. 3**

**I've returned with another part of this sucky prologue. I know this hasn't been the most satisfying story, but its going to get better. I promise. There will be a couple more chapters. I hope 5 will be the last. So yeah, this is Chp. 3.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thumbs up to Xybur7. Read his story "The Chosen Path", it's really good and gave me ideas. Rock on dude.**

**I AM ALSO INCREASING CHAPTER LENGTHS**

**Now enjoy what's supposed to be a smiley Cyclops….oh yea, the story too.**

…

…

…

…

…

**.. ..**

**.. .. **

**.. ..**

…**..**

…**...**

Fox sipped his coffee casually, leaning back his E-Z boy in the cockpit. "This is one fine package, Slippy. Where did you find it?" he asked the large frog.

Slippy, who was still nursing his broken nose, replied, "I bound it in da borest tribes barket place. They said it's da besht shtuff." He was secretly keeping half of it in his cabin for himself.

Falco sat nearby and casually nodded in satisfaction, also sipping coffee. The crew was having a lazy day. General Pepper hadn't contacted them in almost a month. "It's so strange. We've been hovering around this dump for a month." Fox said with anxiety.

Not a second later, a large ship that appeared to be wearing a mask appeared over the port bow. Fox looked quickly at Falco, who nodded in a silent understanding. He ran to his Arwing in the hanger and swiftly swung into the cockpit and began his flight preparations. All the shiny buttons and glowing knobs were pressed and turned in rapid succession as he took off towards the ship.

Fox then looked at Slippy and said "You're the captain now. The other two will be back soon. All you have to do is not crash. Good luck." And he ran into the hangar and launched into the cockpit, also taking off. As he sped out of the hangar, he glanced at the giant trees flashed by; he spotted a monkey like creature being attacked by a large, snake like dragon creature. "Falco, there has been a change of plans. You continue to the ship, I'll help that thing down there." He sped towards the fight, his thrusters glowing with heat.

He aimed his lasers at the dragon's side squeezing off a burst of shots. The dragon turned from its prey just long enough to be hit in the face. The monkey took the moment it was stunned and pulled out two objects that appeared to be roughly carved handguns. He aimed at the dragon and shot out a barrage of…peanuts. It didn't accomplish anything besides ticking it off.

It shot a round ball of energy at the ship. The ball caught the Arwing in the wing and it spun out of control. Fox was struggling to keep it from getting out of hand, but hit his head on the dashboard, and blacked out.

When he awoke, the Arwing was on fire. He started to panic when he remembered the eject button and launched out of the burning plane at least a hundred feet up. He maneuvered in the air and managed to land in a crouching position as his ship exploded and said "That covers my dramatic entrance of the day" with a smirk.

He drew his blaster and fired a shot at the dragon, which in turn glared and shot a beam of energy. He activated a small, hexagonal device at his hip, which sent the beam speeding at the dragon. The impact combined with the power of the beam sent the beast flying far into the forest. Fox turned to the monkey and asked "Are you okay?" the monkey replied with a series of noises, obviously fine. "Well, my ships totaled. Is there a way out of this-" Before he could finish, he saw a giant ape of some form walk out of the brush with an irritated look on his face, and immediately took back the rude comment he was about to say and covered up. "This lovely, magical forest?"

* * *

They began to lead the way out, and he began to follow them, a grim look on his face. He thought to himself, _I hope they know what they're doing._

_Ding,_ a bright flash of light blinded the small group of heroes. Link drew his sword and slung his shield into position from his back. The small Italian plumber, Mario, mounted Yoshi, the angel named Pit drew his dual blades and combined them into a bow, and the pink ball named Kirby pulled a large mallet from nowhere.

They saw a cloud of dust hurtling towards them at high speeds, a muscular looking man running at high speeds, and a slender figure that caused the flash running at them as well. _This isn't good,_ thought Link. The two visible enemies carried swords, and he guessed that they knew what they were doing with them. He looked at their companions. The angel is the only one that appeared to have experience in real combat, but he wasn't going to count the others out. They had all saved his life, and the dinosaur could handle himself as well.

The cloud of dust was now approaching Link at a blinding speed. He heard a voice within the cloud and saw a young man with red hair speeding towards him. He raised his shield and blocked the man's blow with difficulty, following up by ramming him with his shield.

The other two them caught up, surprised to find their companion dazed y the blow. They looked at the teenager in green with awe. The larger of them held out a hand. At first, they suspected a trap, but then realized it was extended in peace. Link shook it and nodded.

The leaner one said "Nobody has ever blocked Roy's attack before. Not once. Not even us." he admired. "My name is Marth. I see you've met Roy. This is Ike." he motioned to his companions.

Pit then said "Hi. I'm Pit, this is Link. The short guy is Mario. The pink thing is Kirby. " all he said after was lost in a torrent of questions. Link flashed a look of apologies at the three of them. From that point on, the two groups formed an agreement; They would stick together, and Pit could not ask more than five questions a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**TO SUBSPACE AND BEYOND**

**Prologue Part 4**

**By: Heretostay123**

**Hey guys. It's me with the fourth part of my story. It seems to be weak right now, but it's gonna get exciting soon enough. There's been a change in main characters too. Fox is now second main character, not Ike. I'm open to ideas and suggestions, so fire away. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. Summer break started like 3 days ago, and I've been super lazy since then, so yeah. Here we go.**

Link and his companions new and old rounded the bend to come face to face with a horde of Toto's. _Not good. _He nodded at Pit who nodded back. "Be careful everybody, one false move and it all goes to hell." Marth, Roy, and Ike nodded silently, while Kirby, Mario, and Yoshi shared nervous glances. They weren't what you could call "Graceful" and they knew it.

The canyons weren't the best place for a Toto stampede, especially the bottleneck they were in. Pit's face lit up with an idea. "I can take turns flying people across" Link immediately knew that idea would work. He nodded his agreement and raised his arm and felt the ground move from beneath his feet.

He saw the endless sea of Toto's pass beneath him. _If we woke up one, we would be worse off than if Ganon himself led his entire force of evil against us_. He had a vision, _a young man clad in green in a circle of pillars trapping him in the arena with a large man in black armor wielding a vicious looking red blade compared to his normal hand and a half glowing sword and small shield. The two warriors clashed until the young man forced the other down, and flipped through the air and stabbed the dark man through a gleaming slash through his chest, _and his world went dark.

He awoke to find everyone gathered around him on the other side of the Toto Sea. "Link, are you ok?" asked a desperate Pit. He nodded. "Oh, that is good. Phew. We were all worried for a little bit." Link thought _how long was I out?_

He sat up and began look around. It couldn't have been more than an hour. He stood up and started walking away from the sea, not wanting to take chances. In a bout of gusto, Mario chucked a rock at the nearest Toto and shouted "Take that you a big a bullies!" The expression on his face went from confident to being stabbed in the face terrified in a split second as the monster opened its eyes. "Oh a crap a….."

Ike slapped him on the back of the head and cursed him. "You'll be the death of us." Mario started to sob and backed away slowly, as did everyone else. "Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, go with Pit. Lead them to safety." Pit appeared reluctant, but Ike was insistent, "NOW." It wasn't a request, it was a command.

The 4 left the other 4 to go to safety. Link knew that even if they defeated their foes and survived, they would most likely die due to wounds. Soon, the whole group began to wake up. They bared their teeth and charged. A battle they never would've had to fight came down on them like a storm on pebbles. Link had one last thought on his mind, _oh Zelda, please forgive me….._

The monkeys led the exhausted pilot out of the dense undergrowth. He saw the Star Fox in the air. "Slippy, bring her down. We're next to the rock that looks like Falco's face." He described the ugly hunk of rock that he stood next to.

"I see you Fox, and that DOES look like Falco's face, doesn't it?" He giggled under his breath and landed next to the odd trio. "I can see you've made some…friends." He said nervously.

"Indeed I have, now let us board." When the ramp dropped, he scrambled aboard and gestured for the monkeys to join them.

The larger one, known as Donkey Kong, was reluctant. "Oo, oo oo. Ah." Fox sighed and looked at the smaller one, Diddy Kong. He swiftly joined him on deck. Donkey grimaced at Diddy and joined the two on the ship. The ramp closed and the 3 life forms joined Slippy on the bridge.

"Fox, I've been looking around while you went on your little adventure. It's a massive ship."

Fox face-palmed the little frog. "No dip Slippy. What do you think it is? An ice cream truck? Once Falco gets back, we're goin after it."

Slippy, withholding his rage, nodded. "Ok. Ok. Don't get your panties in a wad."


End file.
